Late
by hanb.i
Summary: Ketika kau terlambat menyadari sesuatu yang bahkan sangat dekat denganmu. Double B/iKON
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Kim Hanbin

Kim Jiwon/Bobby

Warning : alur menstrim kesamaan alur/cerita hanya fiktif dan ketidaksengajaan adalah anugerah terindah dari tuhan (?)

Disclaimer : Cast milik tuhan sama yang bikin saya cuma minjem nama

.

.

.

"Annyeong Ahjuma"

Suara Jiwon menggelegar diruang makan keluarga Hanbin,entah bagaimana makhluk astral bergigi kelinci itu bisa sampai disini, mungkin dia sedang meminjam jurus teleportasi milik hokage ke-2.

"Anyyeong Jiwon, tumben kau kesini lebih pagi?"

Ibu Hanbin menyahut dari dapur.

"Dia adalah rentenir yang sedang menagih hutang"

Ucap Hanbin menjawab pertanyaan ibunya itu sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal pada Jiwon.

"Duduklah Jiwon kita sarapan bersama"

"Ne"

Jiwon pun duduk disebelah Hanbin dan mulai mengambil sarapan.

"Oh jadi kau bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuatkan bekal untuk Jiwon, pantas saja kau sangat bersemangat"

Ibu Hanbin bekata sambil membawa mangkuk berisi sup menuju meja.

"Bersemangat apanya"

Hanbin berucap dengan ekspresi pura-pura muntah.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak ikhlas membuatkannya untukku, baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan…"

Ucapan Jiwon terpotong.

"Tentu saja aku ikhlas Kim Jiwon, bahkan aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati"

Ucap Hanbin dengan senyum terpaksa yang ditulus-tuluskan (?).

"Oh ya, Jiwon setelah lulus kau mau melanjutkan sekolah kemana?"

Ayah Hanbin memulai percakapan lagi setelah keheningan beberapa sekon yang lalu.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah ke-Amerika"

"Jauh sekali"

Jawab Hanbin spontan.

"Memangnya kenapa kau memilih kesana?"

"Banyak musisi terkenal yang dulunya bersekolah disana,jadi aku ingin mencoba bersekolah disana kau sendiri Hanbin kau mau kuliah kemana?"

"Entahlah aku belum memikirkannya,sepertinya kau akan kuliah di Korea saja aku masih tidak ingin meninggalkan Korea"

Setelah ucapan Hanbin selesai semua pun diam sibuk dengan sarapannya masing-masing,yang terdengar hanyalah suara sendok yang sedang beradu dengan piring.

.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo Jiwon kita berangkat"

Ditengah-tengah keheningan itu pun tiba-tiba Hanbin bersuara.

"Tapi aku belum selesai"

Jiwon memandang nasinya dengan tatapan tak tega. Hanbin yang melihatnya pun memasukkan semua nasi yang tersisa dipiringnya ke mulut Jiwon sampai Jiwon tersedak. Tanpa peduli bagaimana tersisaknya Jiwon, Hanbin pun langsung menarik tangan Jiwon dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Eomma, Appa aku berangkat dulu ne anyyeong"

Pamit Hanbin sambil menarik paksa tangan Jiwon. Jiwon yang ditarik paksa pun hanya bisa pasrah

.

.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya,kalau aku tersedak lalu meninggal bagaimana kau mau tanggung jawab?"

Ucap Jiwon setelah menelan semua nasi yang ada dimulutnya dengan raut muka yang dibuat kesal yang seketika membuat Hanbin ingin muntah sambil koprol.

"Hiperbolis sekali,untungnya aku tidak memasukan piring dan sendoknya juga"

"Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku rupanya"

"Memang"

Hanbin berjalan santai mendahului Jiwon. Jiwon yang berada dibelakangnya pun hanya bisa menunjukan ekspresi –sekarang aku yang ingin membunuhmu Kim Hanbin-.

"Oh iya,memangnya kenapa kau menyuruhku membuatkanmu bekal,tumben sekali?"

"Hari ini aku ada ekskul,jadi daripada harus mengeluarkan uang untung membeli makan lebih baik memintamu untuk membuatkanku bekal,bukankah itu cara yang tepat untuk menghemat uang?"

Diakhiri dengan cengiran Jiwon yang menunjukan gigi kelincinya yang off side dan mata yang mulai hilang ditelan bumi.

"Pintar sekali,sekalian saja kau jual bekalku agar dapat uang"

"Wah idemu boleh juga,tapi siapa yang mau membeli makananmu?"

Jiwon berkata dengan tampang bodohnya yang kelewat bodoh itu, jika saja Jiwon bukan manusia pasti Hanbin sudah membunuhnya dengan meminjam susano milik Sasuke itu.

"Terserahlah,memangnya ekskulmu selesai jam berapa?"

"Entahlah,mungkin sekitar jam 5 sore"

"Wah kebetulan sekali,nanti jemput aku dirumah Jinhwan ne?"

"Untuk apa kau kerumah Jinhwan?"

"Tentu saja belajar,memangnya mau apa lagi"

"Tumben sekali"

'Baik sekali pujianmu Kim Jiwon'

"Apa kau tidak ingat,besok ada ulangan kimia dari Jung Seosangnim"

"Kenapa harus kerumah Jinhwan,kenapa tidak belajar bersama Yunhyeong atau Junhoe mereka kan temanmu"

Bagaimana bisa Jiwon menyuruh Hanbin belajar pada temannya yang bahkan tak pernah mendapat angka diatas kkm pada pelajaran kimia itu.

"Jinhwan juga temanku lagipula jika belajar bersama mereka sama saja aku tidak belajar bodoh"

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, kau ini cerewet sekali seperti ibu-ibu"

Entah kenapa Jiwon jadi sangat cerewet hanya karena Hanbin akan belajar bersama Jinhwan.

'Mungkin Jiwon sedang datang bulan'

Kira-kira begitulah isi otak Hanbin sekarang. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan santai mereka menuju sekolah itu, sesekali mereka larut dalam perbincangan tak penting mereka itu.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai dikelas. Dikelas Hanbin pun segera mendudukan dirinya dibangkunya dan langsung meraih ponselnya untuk bermain game tercintanya itu. Tanpa memperdulikan murid-murid lain yang sedang berkumpul membahas sesuatu yang sudah bisa ditebak kalau itu tidak penting.

"Hei sepertinya akan ada murid baru ya?"

Jiwon yang mulai terpengaruh akan bahasan teman-temannya itu pun bertanya pada Hanbin, sedangkan Hanbin yang ditanya pun hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya itu

"Menurutmu dia laki-laki atau perempuan"

Entah mengapa hari ini Jiwon cerewet sekali, bahkan dia yang biasanya tidur nyenyak sejak sampai dikelas sekarang malah mengoceh tentang anak baru yang belum jelas bentuknya itu.

"Mungkin dua-duanya"

"Maksudmu murid barunnya ada dua"

"Tidak,2 gender jadi satu"

"Yak,aku serius"

Jiwon memasang wajah kesalnya yang lagi-lagi membuat Hanbin ingin muntah sambil koprol.

"Mana aku tahu Kim Jiwon, aku bukan neneknya"

Hanbin membalas pertanyaan Jiwon sekenanya tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari benda persegi panjangnya itu.

"Yoon seosangnim datang"

Teriak Goo Junhoe sang ketua kelas, tapi ditelinga Hanbin itu lebih mirip seperti panggilan dari malaikat maut.

"Sial padahal sedikit lagi akan akan naik level"

Umpat Hanbin pelan. Dengan berat hatipun Hanbin mematikan benda persegi panjang yang sudah seperti belahan jiwanya tersebut.

Yoon seosangnim masuk dengan seekor –ekhem- seorang perempuan yang sudah bisa ditebak adalah seseorang sedang menjadi trending topic dikelas hari ini.

'Dia salah memilih ukuran baju atau memang matanya bermasalah sehingga tidak bisa membaca peraturan pakaian disekolah,pakaiannya minim sekali'

Hanbin melirik Jiwon, dia sudah seperti bukan manusia dengan mata sipitnya yang terbuka lebar yang tetap saja itu sipit (?) dan mulut menganga -untung saja air liurnya tidak menetes-

Entah mengapa Hanbin merasa risih dengan sabatnya itu, entah karena ekspresinya yang menjijikan atau karena tidak suka dengan Jiwon yang sedang terpesona oleh murid baru itu.

Bukannya Hanbin cemburu tapi Hanbin tidak ingin seorang Kim Jiwon yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak jaman Meganthropus yang sudah berevolusi menjadi Meghan Trainor ini salah memilih pujaan hati.

Dan ketidaksukaanHanbin pun bertambah ketika melihat murid baru tersebut juga sedang memandang Jiwon dengan tatapan intim (?).

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Ucapan yoon seosangnim sukses mengembalikan Hanbin ke bumi

"Annyeong,perkenalkan namaku…"

DELETE or NEXT?

Yo wassup..!

Ini ff pertamaku gimana? ga jelas? alur sama cerita menstrim? absurd? eyd ancur? monoton banget? Udah tau hayati mah :'v

Maapin kalo ceritanya ancur dan masih banyak yang kurang maklum author baru masih butuh bimbingan.

Review juseyo 1 review sangat


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Kim Hanbin

Kim Jiwon/Bobby

Kim Jisoo

Kim Jinhwan

Warning : alur menstrim kesamaan alur/cerita hanya fiktif dan ketidaksengajaan belaka. Typo adalah anugerah terindah dari tuhan (?)

Disclaimer : Cast milik tuhan sama yang bikin saya cuma minjem nama

.

.

.

"Annyeong,perkenalkan namaku Kim Jisoo, semoga kalian dapat menerimaku dengan baik" murid baru yang ternyata bernama Jisoo itupun membungkukan badannya 90 derajat sembari memberi senyum termanisnya.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu Yoon seosangnim pun mempersilahkan Jisoo duduk disalah satu bangku kosong yang berada dibelakang Jiwon dan Hanbin

"Hanbin-ah, kau pindah kebelakang saja ne, biar Jisoo duduk disini" melas Jiwon pada Hanbin.

"Tidak mau, ini kan bangkuku" ucap Hanbin tegas tanpa terpengaruh oleh Jiwon yang sudah seperti pengemeis belum makan selama setahun itu.

"Ayolah Hanbin-ah kumohon, nanti kau aku traktir ke game center oke?" Jiwon yang belum menyerah pun mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya tersebut yang 99% itu akan berhasil.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, jika kau mau, kau saja yang pindah kebelakang"

JDERR..

Bagai disambar petir Jiwon terkejut dengan jawaban Hanbin, jika biasanya Hanbin akan langsung mengeluarkan senyuman berjuta-juta wattnya dan mengiyakan semua permintaan Jiwon, berbeda dengan saat ini, Hanbin malah menjawabnya dengan ucapan yang dingin. Sepertinya sahabat sejak jaman oroknya ini sedang dalam mode galau, jadi Jiwon memilih diam daripada malah memperkeruh suasana hati Hanbin nantinya.

Seperti biasa Yoon seosangnim pun mengoceh panjang lebar tentang sejarah Korea yang menurut para murid itu sangat rumit dan membosankan, tak terkecuali Jiwon dan Hanbin yang sedang diam tak berkutik agar tidak mendapat hukuman dari guru yang garangnya melebihi preman-preman pasar minggu ini.

.

.

Tet..tet..tet..

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Bel istirahat bagaikan panggilan surga bagi para murid disekolah. Tak terkecuali Hanbin yang sudah mati-matian menahan kantuknya sejak dari tadi, ya ini semua salah Yunhyeong dan Jiwon sialan itu, bagaimana tidak Yunhyeong mengajaknya bermain DotA sampai larut malam dan Jiwon yang membuatnya harus bangun lebih pagi untuk membuatkan bekal untuknya, belum lagi pelajaran sejarah yang mebosankan setengah mati ditambah guru yang killernya setengah hidup, bisa-bisa Hanbin dibuat mati hidup-hidup (?) olehnya.

"Mbin, kantin yuk" ucapan Jiwon sukses menyadarkan Hanbin yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak alam mimpi itu. Karena rasa lapar Hanbin melebihi rasa kantuknya, tanpa berpikir duakali pun Hanbin langsung mengiyakan ajakan Jiwon.

.

.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?, sepertinya bangku yang lain sudah penuh" tanya seorang gadis pada jiwon dan Hanbin yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka dikantin. Hanbin yang mendengar pun menoleh dan melihat Jisoo yang berdiri disamping meja mereka, tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Jisoo Hanbin pun melanjutkan makannya. Jiwon yang melihat tak ada respon dari Hanbin pun akhirnya mempersilahkan Jisoo duduk.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jisoo" Jisoo tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jiwon.

"Aku Kim Jiwon" Jiwon membalas uluran tangan Jisoo dan diakhiri dengan cengiran yang menenggelamkan matanya itu.

"Kalau kau?" Jisoo menoleh pada hanbin

Hanbin lagi-lagi tak menggubris pertanyaan Jisoo jangankan menjawab menoleh saja tidak, melihat tak ada respon dari sahabat tercintanya Jiwon pun angkat bicara.

"Dia temanku namanya Kim Hanbin"

"Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat"

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dia masih pipis dicelana"

"Aku ke toilet dulu" Hanbin yang mulai jengah dengan perbincangan mereka pun pergi tanpa memperdulikan Jiwon yang sedang memanggilnya.

.

.

Hanbin berjalan disekitar taman belakang sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai pada saat istirahat seperti ini, sebenarnya hanbin tidak benar benar ingin pergi ke toilet ia hanya menghindar dari pasangan double j itu.

Tiba-tiba indra penglihatan Hanbin menangkap sosok pemuda bertubuh bantet yang ia kenal sedang duduk membelakanginya di sebuah bangku taman dengan menggerakan kepala mengikuti alunan musik dari earphone yang bertengger indah ditelinganya.

"Jinhwan hyung" sapa Hanbin saat sudah sampai dihadapan lelaki tersebut

"Hanbin?" lelaki yang dipanggil Jinhwan itu pun membuka mata dan menemukan sosok Hanbin dihadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini hyung?" Hanbin duduk disebelah Jinhwan

"Hanya mencari udara segar, kau sendiri?"

"Sama hyung"

"Apa kau mau mendengarkannya juga?" Jinhwan menawarkan earphonenya pada Hanbin, Hanbin pun menerimanya dengan senag hati dan memasangnya pada salah satu telinganya.

Hanbin pun memejamkan matanya larut dalam lagu yang diputar Jinhwan, lama lama ia pun tertidur melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda karena Jiwon yang mengajaknya ke kantin tadi.

.

.

"Han, bangun"

Hanbin merasa ada yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya

"Ada apa hyung?" Hanbin mengucek matanya membersihkan belek yang bertengger indah disana.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, kau tidak ke kelas?"

"Kau duluan saja hyung, aku masih ingin disini"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jinhwan yang heran melihat Hanbin dengan muka lecek seperti kertas contekan ulangan itu.

"Tentu saja hyung"

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu disini"

"Tidak perlu hyung, aku baik-baik saja sungguh" Hanbin meyakinkan hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Sebagai hyung yang baik aku akan menmanimu, lagipula aku juga sedang malas pelajaran"

"Teserah kau saja hyung" Hanbin pun mulai melanjutkan perjalanan dunia lainnya.

Jinhwan yang bosan karena diam saja pun akhirnya ikut menyusul Hanbin menuju petualangan dunia lain tersebut.

.

.

"ANDWAEE…."

TBC

Yoo…wassup!

Ketemu lagi sama author abal ini gais, map apdetnya lama ga sempet ngetik soalnya –soksibuk-. Maapkan juga kalo ffnya kurang menarik masih author abal soalnya.

Makasih buat yang review di chap sebelumnya. Makasih juga buat yang udah sempetin baca, sider, foll, fav, review, dll. KALIAN LUAR BIASAHH

Oh iya di chap sebelumnya kan si biai ga manggil hyung sama jinan niatnya sih pengen dijadiin satu angkatan tapi gaenak banget manggilnya beneran deh :'v jadi disini si jinan kakak kelasnya biai okeh. Sebenernya ini castnya ada ocnya tapi ga jadi karena ga banyak yang pake oc, kebetulan juga ada yang nebak kalo murid barunya si jisoo yaudah jadi jisoo aja biar lebih ngena :'v –curhat-

Akhir kata jangan lupa review juseyo, 1 review sangat berharga. Gomawo


End file.
